


beautiful days [8bitbug]

by retroghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, also if people disagree with my labeling/tagging please tell me and i'll edit it!, and then hints of endgame spoilers but you might not get it unless you already know about it, but its pretty up in the air, here i go. rambling in the tags again, i hope that made sense, i'm done now i swear, like with another fic i wrote: its not koma/hina per se, theres SDR2 spoilers. like definitely through chapter 5, uh, which is why its gen and why its komaeda '&' hinata and not komaeda 'x' hinata, wow i have no idea what to put here, you could totally view it that way if thats what you're into!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroghost/pseuds/retroghost
Summary: Hinata talks to the Ultimate Luck  ̷o̷n̷e̷ ̷l̷a̷s̷t̷ ̷t̷i̷m̷e̷.[aka: you know that scene where you walk out of your cabin as hinata, and chiaki's just... there, despite the fact that she blatantly shouldn't be, and then they chat for a while? yeah, this is that, but with komaeda instead of chiaki.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> working title: "Why cant i stop putting komaeda where he doesnt belong"
> 
> hope you enjoy!! :V

     As he walked out of his cottage, he suddenly ran into him.

 

     “Hello, Hinata-kun! Isn't the sky beautiful today?”

 

     “… It’s been beautiful every day.” Hinata replied. Even when- 

     When- 

     Huh. He couldn't remember what he was going to say.

 

     “Ah, I guess you're right… Sorry for making such a useless comment, then. People often tell me I'm not good at making conversation.”

 

     “Ah!” For some reason, those words pierced Hinata like a knife. He sucked in a breath as his head was stabbed with an indescribable pain.

 

     “Hinata-kun! Are you alright? Should I go get Tsumiki?” Komaeda looked worried. Hinata just waved him off - the pain had left just as suddenly as it had began.

 

     “N-No, I'm fine now, I think… Thank you, though.”

 

     “Do you know what happened? If you are the type to get migraines, sometimes light or sound can trigger them, but there weren't any changes in those things right before your headache… Unless my voice caused it?! If my grating voice is the true cause of your pain, I can stop speaking altogether! I'll start right awa-”

 

     “Komaeda, stop. It's not your voice. I don't know what it is, but it's not your voice. You can relax.”

 

     “Alright, if you're sure…! Oh, I forgot to mention! There's more to my video message!”

 

     “There is?” Something was… something was definitely weird. Hinata couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was definitely weird here, and it was giving him an intense feeling of pressure in his temples, like the beginnings of a storm brewing. 

 

     “Yep! The laptop’s in the restaurant now,”- Komaeda pointed toward the place in question- “so if you just head over there, you can watch it! Ah, and Hinata-kun?”

 

     “Yes?” Something was very, very wrong. He desperately tried to think past the pressure in his skull to what was causing this feeling of incongruity, but it was no use.

 

     “Remember… that hope can also be found in moving forward. And that all of us want you to succeed. Don't worry about us, Hinata. We've fulfilled our role. Now you five are our hope, and we’re with you all the way to the conclusion. So, don't lose hope, alright? We know you can do it, even with the obstacles you'll have to face. So just keep going… for all of us.” Komaeda had an odd smile, as if… as if it was the last time they would ever see each other. That wasn't the oddest part, though. The oddest part was that his sad, quiet smile and the finality of his words were the only thing that had felt right since the conversation began. 

 

     “Komaeda, don't say things like that. I mean, we're all stuck on this island together! Why are you acting like… we won't ever see each other again…” As he spoke, he realized: it was true. He had no idea why or how, but he could feel it in the pressure in his skull and the sinking feeling in his stomach: this was the last time they would see each other. Komaeda smiled again at his words; the sad, gentle smile that made Hinata feel like crying a little bit.

 

     “I know it's hard to understand right now, but… try to remember this conversation, later. It might help. And… goodbye, Hinata.” Komaeda looked sad as he said that, and Hinata had to turn away so the other boy wouldn't see the tears he was rapidly blinking away.

  
     On his way to the restaurant, he shook his head a little. Komaeda never ceased to surprise him - they were all trapped on an island, and all he has to talk about is the weather. Oh well. Komaeda’d told him to go to… the restaurant, right? He'd even pointed at it, even though they both knew where it was. Although… when the other boy had pointed, Hinata had gotten a look at his hand, and he was curious- when had Komaeda decided to paint his nails?

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote a long time ago and it's been in my WIPs collecting dust so i thought id post it, but... its not the Best fic i've ever written. just... please be gentle
> 
> also! if you did enjoy this fic, please comment!! writers love comments!! even if you don't want to comment on /this/ fic necessarily - comment on fics you do like!! everyone loves compliments~ (｡•̀ᴗ-)~✧


End file.
